Bigger is Better and Lola's Toy from Hell
by LuanMarieLoud
Summary: Seventeen-year old Luan Loud, the 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles' fan goes some hunting for Lola's Princess Amber sing along toy. She and her family trash Princess Amber because of the annoying " Bigger Is Better" ! TLH is from Nickelodeon.
1. Chapter 1

Luan: Three days torcer! This annoying Princess Amber toy maked us troll those freaking three days with "Bigger is Better!"

The former spoiled selfish brat woke up so early as she goes to the kitchen. It's Lola Loud.

Lola: Good morning Luan. I woke up early morning because i am ready for the Miss Prim N' Perfect Pageant.

Luan: Good morning Lola.

Lola: Me too.

Here comes Lincoln, a fourteen-year old white haired child of the family.

Lincoln: No time for that Luan! I am doing the role to Chester McBadbat for McGee the Chosen One today! Justin Quintanilla announced me!

Luan: Fine Lincoln! You should appear in McGee The Chosen One!!

Lola: I am going to my room to do my look for the Miss Prim N' Perfect Pageant!

Luan: I am going to buy that stupid toy!

Lincoln: I am going to Justin Quintanilla studio!

Lori: I am going to a date with my Boo Boo Bear!

Leni: I am going on a fashion show with the Crust Cousins!

Luna: I have a concert but i repeat for that dudes.

Lynn: I can practice a hour for the jockey today!

Lucy: i am going to Elwood church and I had a funeral today!

Lana: i can have care of animals!

Lisa: I can cosplay like Nora Wakeman, Jenny's mother from MLAATR and i act like her.

Lily: Play with some cubes and i am going on the playground.

Leo: Yucky!

***At Walmart***

Luan: I cannot found that stupid freaking toy here! That's it! I am going on Toys R Us!

***At Toys R Us***

Luan: Shit! Ah! I can't found that awful toy who sings "Bigger is Better"!

Luan: For Lola, indeed.

Luan: Amber? Ah! *faints*

Luan: That awful toy!

Luan: *presses the button*

Amber: _Is bigger, is better, as just the best, If I check my advice if I shine all the bright! So i throw a fancy party things can be, and everybody is increasing at me! Bigger is better! Bigger is better! Bigger is better! _*sings*

Luan: Aaahh! The demon toy! That is Lola's horrible toy! I stop Amber singing that annoying " Bigger is Better" I, i can't stop her singing Bigger is Better! Nooo!

Luan: *stops Amber from singing "Bigger is Better"*

Luan: Well, Amber, this song is annoying for my family, i am going to buy that stupid and worst toy along with two Action Jenny dolls from " Toying with Jenny"!

Luan: *buys Lola's singing doll and 2 Action Jenny dolls*

Lady: Take your order, Loud. There will be, 50 cents and 5 pounds.

Luan: Thank you.

Luan: *leaves Toys R Us and goes to The Loud House, her home. Lola Loud is crying here*

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

***at The Loud House***

Lola: *crying*

Lisa: We have a advice for the awful and terrible song, "Bigger is Better" sung by Princess Amber Sullivan.

Rita: Hello! How is it going?

Lori: I am literally sorry mom. Lola is crying all night. She doesn't have the Princess Amber toy because the last is destroyed.

Lincoln: Reasons for why Lola is crying is:

1\. She's not hungry.

2\. She's not sleepy.

3\. She doesn't win the Miss Prim N' Perfect Pageant.

and...

4\. She doesn't be ready for the Miss Prim N' Perfect Pageant.

Rita: And Lucy, a 11-year old, who is staring us.

Lucy: I want to see you again.

Lola: Waaaaaaaaah! *cries*

Rita: It's alright sweetie, sometimes 9-year old kids can cry. Especially Lola. She doesn't have the Princess Amber Sing Along toy.

The Louds: Here comes Luan!

Luan: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I was terrorized by "Bigger is Better" song!

Lincoln: Why are you feeling like that?

Luan: Because of that annoying toy! Along with two good "Action Jenny" dolls from MLaaTR!

Luan: Here we go Lola, on the attic with my kids.

***in the attic***

Lola: *cries*

Luan: I got the Princess Amber toy! Check it out! Here is she! This sings "Bigger is Better"!

Amber: *sings Bigger is Better*

Louds: Hooray!

Lynn Sr.: Aaahh!!! The demon toy! What can I do now??

Rita: Beware of Bigger is Better!

The Louds: Dang it!

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Luan: There is my legend of Amber from Sofia the First, Lola.

_"Originally, Amber is cold, spoiled, bratty and envious who knows to admit her own mistakes. Amber loves her family, especially King Roland. She admires Miranda with great affection, even giving her a rose flowered unicorn bush to show much she cared for her. She acts mean to her and hates being called out on it. When the other children act friendsly to Sofia, this makes Amber more jealous. Amber is a young fair-skinned girl, having blonde hair and amber eyes that giver her name. She almost wears a chartreuse gown, red earring and a crystal tiara insert with peridots often with a floral deep on her hand."_ And that is the legend of Amber. What's your opinion?

Lincoln: I like that legend!

The Louds: Yes!

Amber: *sings Bigger is Better*

Lincoln: *he stops reading comics* Grrrrrr!!!!

Leni: *brushes her hair*

Luna: *stops playing the guitar*

Lori: *winks and smirks* Oh com'on!!! I want to have have a date with you Bobby Boo Boo Bear!

Luan: *watches My Life as a Teenage Robot Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles on her cellphone*

Lynn: *kicks a baseball ball*

Lucy: *plays with AAAHH!!! Real Monsters*

Lana: *plays with mud, then makes mud pie*

Lola: *dabs on her lips with her lipstick*

Lisa: *fails her chemistry project*

Lily: *faints*

Leo: *cries*


End file.
